Balfour (Hexagon)
'Balfour '''is the son of Dr. Colosso, a former enemy of the Thunderman's who became the family pet, thus was an Orphan. he is portrayed by Joey Bragg, who was Joey on ''Liv and Maddie. '' Character History The Thunder Games Balfour was a Z-Force hopeful that allied with the Thunder Twins in the first round. However, when Max and Phoebe invited him over to their house, it was reveled that he was Colosso's son as Balfour had the same cape as Colosso. He swore revenge on the family after he was eliminated and returned his father into a human as they watched the family play "The Painter and the Princess". He later gets Max and Phoebe into his trap, putting them in a cage because Colosso was in one and plans to make them dumb as real rabbits. However, due to Colloso's change of heart, like Max had earlier on, he turned him back into a rabbit. Just when Balfour thinks he can get away, the twins find their twin power when they hold hands, freeing the family. Balfour was defeated and became a rabbit so he could live with his father and save his soul from prison. GSA and Galaxy Squad Even though Balfour is not referenced in this era, it heard that each twin took a bunny for themselves, with Colosso perishing just before Power Rangers Danger Thunder. It is unknown who took care of him during these events as all seven members of the family eventually got into the fight against The Shogun, leading to their powers being taken by Dark Mayhem (within a Neather Star). Hexagon However, he mysteriously disappeared on Halloween and stumbled upon the Yak Brothers of the Iron Blade Conference who used the Navgear piece of the collection to restore his human form and his nanochip ability. The brothers would be squashed by Light Rail Megazord against Grill Master. Balfour met up with Dark Mayhem and pledged himself to the Iron Blade Conference as and assassin alongside Mirror and Teller, keeping the Navgear as his piece of the collection. He was able to "tag" Darwin and the Legends, leaving the Hexagon, Phantom, Galaxy Squad (along with Hank, Barb, and Chloe) to defeat him. Along with Dark Mayhem and Destructo, they were destroyed by Hexagon Triforce Strike, Jackpot Triforce Strike, Super Nova strike after retrieving the Neather Star. However, he had faked the blast and hijacked Destructo into a robot, with Destructo becoming scrap and Balfour contained by Charlie as an SPD prisoner. Destructo's other piece ended up in the hands of Mirror and Teller, and would remain until their defeat. Personality Balfour is usually cheery and seen as nerdy. He describes himself as a "smart and powerful superhero". However, he still holds a grudge against whoever imprisoned his dad. He is mean when he is angry, as evident from how he got revenge on the Thundermans. Powers and Abilities Balfour is able to fire a nanochip onto a person's neck and then control all their movements. He originally had a seperate thing to do this, but the Navgear piece of the collection has this power. The Navgear can create a cockpit out of anything (ex. Destructo) Notes * His is the the only member of the Iron Blade conference that is male without a monster form * He is the first Assassin to use a piece of the collection, followed by Mirror * He is the equivalent of a 6th ranger to the IBC * He is technically the last collector to last 2 episodes * He was the last antagonist faced in the Thunderman's series, as well as in Hexagon * In the episode, he briefly dueled Ashton (Tenzing Trainor), who was Parker (his brother) on ''Liv and Maddie * Balfour never met Eliza (Dove Cameron) due to Eliza's affiliation with the VR Troopers instead of the Power Rangers See Also * Anidara Maximoff-Sentai Counterpart (collection) from Lupirnager vs PatrangerSee comparison Page Category:Villains Category:PR Villains Category:Power Rangers Hexagon Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Iron Blade Conference Category:Team-up villians